Cupid's Temple
Cupid's Temple is an ethereal location of existence. Like the the Heavens is to the Elders, this temple is the home of Cupids and messenger cherubs. Much like Whitelighters, Cupids go to this temple to gain information about their charges, find answers or even just relax. The answers to their many questions are brought to them by cherubs. They know when two individuals are in love and if that love is eternal. They can also determine if a couple is fated to be together or not. History |-|2006= Coop Proposes to Phoebe A few months after they started dating, Coop took Phoebe to the temple and proposed to her. Coop was very nervous to propose, which is why he brought Phoebe to the temple. It was the first time Phoebe had visited the temple and she fell in love with it from the moment she entered. |-|2009= Breaking into the Vault In 2009, the gorgon sisters Stheno and Euryale broke into the temple's vault, which can only be broken into by someone from the time of Eros, and stole the ring of Eros. As part of their plans to distract The Charmed Ones, they offered Dafydd, a fallen cupid who blamed Coop Halliwell for his fallen status, the ring in exchange for keeping Phoebe occupied by attacking her readers. However, with Cole Turner and Kama's help Coop was able retrieve the ring of Eros from Dafydd by forcing him to drink water from the river Styx from a crystal goblet. |-|2011= Phoebe and Coop celebrate their wedding anniversary In December, to celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary, Coop took Phoebe back to the temple, as it is her favorite place to be at the Italian coastline. While at the temple, they are being served by messenger cherubs, who are trainees, according to Coop. |-|2012= Phoebe and Coop seek information on Mika and Cal After Phoebe learned that her friend Mika was dating Cal Greene, Coop brought Phoebe to the temple to seek answers. Cal was the man Phoebe killed in an alternate future, because he had killed a close friend of hers. Scared that Mika was that friend, Phoebe wanted to break up the couple. Although the future was altered, Cal could still be a potential killer and Phoebe did not want to take any risks. However, she questioned if Mika and Cal were truly destined to be with each other or not. She did not want to intervene in their entwined destiny and screw something up. Coop called in a favor and had one of the Cherubs bring Phoebe the answer to her question; Mika and Cal were in love, but they weren't fated to be together. This meant that Phoebe was allowed to intervene and break the couple up without altering their entwined fates. Gallery Cupid'sTemple(1).jpg Cupid'sTemple(2).jpg Notes *The temple hovers over the Mediterranean sea at the coast line of Italy and is surrounded by clouds. The temple is only visible to magical beings and can only be entered by Cupids and Whitelighters. If another being would wish to enter the temple, that someone would have to be accompanied by either a Cupid or a Whitelighter. *Inside the temple are high pillars, decorated with pink drapes and roses, a gold fountain with rose petals floating atop. There are also swings, decorated with roses and pink bows. *The charmed ones would sometimes hide there husbands (Leo and Henry) along with there children (Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Parker, Paris, Tamora, Kat, and Henry) while they went to battle against demons sometimes. Though not often becuase some of the Cupids did not like this. Category:Locations Category:Magical Locations